New meeting
by pianoheart
Summary: Just a one shot about how they could have met at Sword & Cross.


**Hey, everyone! This story popped into my head whilst reading another story. It was the story 'Los condenados'. It's where the first line is from. At least I think what it said. (My Spanish truly is horrible) So those credits go to her. I didn't get very further than that, considering my level of Spanish (Which again is truly horrible). This is my first story; I have never written before. It's just a practice for my English. I'm originally Dutch, so if there are any mistake I apologise for that. As for now: Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own the fallen series.  
**

* * *

Two birds were singing cheerfully, whilst watching the sun rise from their nest on the windowsill. Luce was standing in the room looking at them. They seemed so happy, as if nothing touches them, nothing that could ever bother them in any way. Why did she have to end up here? Why couldn't nobody understand she was innocent? So many questions yet so few answers. They dropped her off at the parking lot. They didn't even dare to walk here to the gates, to see where to where she'll be living, until she'll turn eighteen. 'til then she's stuck here. Where she knows no-one.

''There you are! You're supposed to be in the hall. You can't just walk around here.''

While she was zoning out, she didn't even hear the attendant coming. Now he (or she?) was standing in front of her. Well, the attendant certainly is just as dull as the buildings, she thought once she had a good look at the person in front of her. Instead she just said:

'' I'm sorry I didn't realise.''

''Well obviously, otherwise you wouldn't be standing here.''

She immediately decided that she didn't like this person. _Or is that just because she is working 24/7 with these children that actually need this person, the type of person you are, since you set Trevor on fire. _Go away! There was that voice again, that voice that suggested she deserved everything that happened to her in the past months. _But you did, didn't you? After all, you have been seeing those _things _for the past years. Nobody else sees them. _

"Oh, so I'm the one that has to go away? After all, it's not me that should be somewhere else"

She said that out loud? No wonder they thought she was crazy; talking to herself like some schizophrenic girl.

"Go on then, kid, why are you still standing here?"

"Oh, e-err I- I'm … new here so…"

She trailed off and looked the attendant in the eye, who was staring her right back at her. Putting the sentence in her head together she said:

"Then I'll be on my way to the…?"

"The lobby. You were expected there half an hour ago."

Has she been standing here that long already?

"Yes, you were. Now go."

Quickly, she turned around and started walking towards the lobby.

When she entered the lobby, she saw that people were busy emptying the contents of their pockets in some box. There weren't many people, but what to expect when you're not starting at the beginning of the school year. There were three other people there: One girl, who was so gorgeous looking that Luce was wondering how she ended up here. Maybe was she just some foulmouthed spoiled brat, but then again she probably wouldn't be here and she seemed too nice for that. The others were two boys: The one boy had brown hair and stood a bit away, like he was wondering why he even got here in the first place. The other boy had black hair and emerald green eyes…that were staring right at her.

"Hey, my name's Cam", he said.

"Hey, I- I'm Luce", she answered cursing herself for stuttering when a faint smirk came to his lips.

"So what's a lovely-"

"Hi, I'm Gabbe" ,the blond, Barbie-like girl said.

Luce just raised her eyebrows at the sudden interruption.

"You don't want to hang around with him, Luce"

Why wouldn't she want that? Then she picked up on something else

"How, do you know my name?"

She saw Gabbe pale visibly

"Err… didn't you just mentioned your name?"

It was supposed to be a statement, but to Luce it sounded like a question.

"I said it to Cam, but you were about ten feet away."**(A/N I'm not familiar with English measurements at all. So if does sound unrealistic or something, sorry for that. Just keep in mind that it's supposed to be just out of hearing range.) **

"I was eavesdropping", she blurted out, though her expression was as if she rather didn't want to admit it.

"Oh, err… ok…",she just said for lack of anything else to say.

She saw the other boy still standing almost in the corner of the room. It seemed like her rescue. She made her way over to him. He didn't notice her, until she stood right in front him.

"Hi, I'm Luce. Are you new here too?"

Why is it that in your head something always sounds better than it does aloud? It sounded lame now 'Are you new too?'. Of course he was, otherwise he wouldn't be here at the introduction.

…

…

…

…

"Hey, kid! Empty your pockets and put everything, what falls under prohibited materials, in this box."

The same attendant saved her from further humiliation by calling out for her. Slowly, she made her way over to the box with the sign 'prohibited materials' above it. Whilst emptying her pockets, she was scanning the sign, when…

"My phone too? Really? What am I supposed to do with it? Sending my fellow criminals a text with how to get me out of here?"

"That's enough! Put it in the box or you'll spend your first morning on Sword & Cross** (A/N: I suddenly noticed that I didn't put the name in it, only said 'here'…lol…so now you know ;p)** by completing your punishment **(1)**"

Punishment on a reform school, what would that be? _Provoking people got us here in the first place, first Rachel __**(2) **__now Randy __**(3)**__, do you really want to go there again? _

~~OoO~~

In the end , I decided to put my phone in the box along with the rest of my stuff. It didn't seem worth the trouble, after all there isn't anyone who would want to call me. Not even my parents and they have to love you. Randy called for everyone to go to their assigned rooms. I looked at the paper in my hands (I had room number 64), that was shoved in my hand as soon as I had put my stuff in the box. Like I didn't have the right to go to my room as long as I had my hands on supposedly dangerous things. I was walking down the corridor looking at every door to see that number 62 was the last one and therefore mine was supposed to be round the corner. When I walked round the corner I bumped into the most gorgeous boy I've ever seen. He was really beautiful, especially his eyes which seemed to be…violet?

I didn't notice he was glaring at me until he harshly said: "Look out will you? We don't want for any _accidents _to happen"

The words almost seemed to have a double meaning. But before I could reply he had already left. When I walked in the room I couldn't help but think about that boy. No, I told myself sternly. I won't fall for a boy like that again, it will only bring trouble. With that she collapsed on her bed.

* * *

**Hehehe, yes Luce that will only bring trouble. You don't know how right you are. But of course with again I mean the first time meaning Trevor. So… what do you guys think? As I said, it was the first time writing for me. I made the last part Luce' POV, because that was easier for me to write. That is to say, I unintentionally started writing in her POV. In the end it felt a bit rushed to me, but yeah even though it's only 8.15 PM here , school starts tomorrow and I have still a lot of homework to do. (Seriously, which teacher gives homework for the day after the Christmas holidays?) And I wanted to finish this tonight. I'm sorry if it bothers you  
**

**(1) Punishment… That does sound really harsh, doesn't it? I didn't know how else to say it so…**

**(2) Rachel was Trevors ex-girlfriend. You would know if you have read 'What happened to Trevor'. But it wouldn't really make sense if you haven't, since I didn't mentioned it in the story… And I didn't really wanted to make an A/N again.**

**(3) Randy is the attendant, which is again not explained in the story, but it is in the actual books.**

**So… Yeah that was it. I decided to make an one-shot, 'cuz I couldn't really come up with an actual story line and this just popped into my head. Review!**

**Bye **

**x Nienke (Yes that is my awesome Dutch name)**


End file.
